


The Fog

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altered Mental States, Body Modification, Boypussy, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feminization, Forced, Gay Sex, Gen, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reluctant, Sibling Incest, Transformation, mother - Freeform, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mysterious fog rolls into Fall Lake, it will bring a change to everything. This story is about the changes the Hobbs family encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolling in...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit harsher then my other stories, it deals with force and rape, so be warned... I know some of my readers do not like these themes

A Night unlike any other a strange fog covers the town of Fall Lake, as Nathan Hobbs drives home on this fateful friday night.

A thick greenish fog making it almost impossible to drive through, but Nathan was in a hurry. This was his last night to be alone with his wife. He loved his family but being in a family of eight it was rare to find a moment to "show" their love to each other. He knew all of his kids would be at a weekend camp or their friend's house. 

The closer he got the more exited he felt, his blood was boiling, just imagining his wife. Her nearly perfect DD sized tits, Nathan preferred them to be slightly larger... wait what was he thinking about? He always loved the size of her breasts... but they could be bigger, yes like those whores from the porn movies... those sluts, just like my wife, yes she is such a whore. That's why when I get home that's how she should be treated... how she needs to be treated.

*At the Hobbs' home*

At home Nathan's wife, Sara was sitting on the couch with a cold dinner on the table. She has on her red sexy dress and and red heels with blond hair she was a knock out.

"Dam that fog!" she said as she poured herself another glass of wine. "We finally get some time alone and the dam weather acts up!"

Again and again she curses the fog as she thinks of all the planning she put into this night. Johnny (15) their oldest went to a weekend baseball camp, Peter (14) and one of the twins, Sammie (13), slept over at their cousin's house. The other twin Vanessa (13) was at her friend's house for a cheerleader sleep over. And the other set of twins Kaden and Tina (12) slept over a neighbor's house.

These thoughts rolled over in her mind lulling her to sleep.

Nathan got home, seeing his wife asleep he walked closer to her and before he realized his dick was out and hard. Sara felt a strange sensation in her mouth... a dick in her mouth, but she thought she was dreaming

"Hey whore." he said as he slowly moved his drooling cock in and out of her sleepy mouth.

She was still half asleep as she began to suck the invading cock all she could say was "hmmm-ummmff," as she desperately sucked the globs of precum from his dick.

"That's right you slut take my fuck stick!!"

Those words jolted her out of her daze pulling away from his penis,"Nathan! What do you think your doing?"

Nathan looked down at his wife with her unfurled hair and messy lipstick. He picked her up by the arm and walked her to the closest mirror, the hallway mirror.

"What do you look like!?" he screamed.

"Like.. a..." Sara looked at herself and the only words that would come up were whore, slut, bimbo, fuck doll.... "....a whore...I look like a fucking whore." those words hurt her to say but they also exited her. Every time she saw how much of a slutty hole she looked like she would get wetter. Soon she was flowing, cumming at the thought of how much of a whore she was.

"That's right you're a cum dump, a living hole for dicks to fuck and mouths to suck." Nathan pushed her down on her knees and she didn't hesitate to take his monster rod into her soft lips she thought to herself that her husband's dick had gotten bigger and fatter. They didn't notice in the thralls of their animalistic sex their bodies were changing.

Sara's lips were getting fuller and her breast were getting bigger, they went from DD to EE over night. Her hips also got wider as her ass got bigger. Her skin became tighter and she lost the little bit of pudge from all her child birth. By the night's end she looked like a bimbo.

Nathan had changed by the time he reached home he became leaner, more muscular and his cock grew in size and girth, from an acceptable 7 inches long and 1 inch in girth to a whopping 9 inches and 2 and a half inches in girth.

He looked into her eyes as she moved up and down on his pole, she was enjoying the feeling of her slippery wet mouth so much so that he came down her throat.

"Ooohhh... take it all!!!! Fuck!! Don't let a drop spill!" he demanded as he came spurt after spurt. He knew that he would still have more in him if his drive home was any indication. He came four times in the car and twice before she woke up. For some reason his balls were like a bottomless pit of cum.

"I'm gonna Fill all your holes before this night is through." He said as he squirted his last bit of juice down her throat, feeling his balls filling up again.

Sara gulped it down like a champ as she was suddenly spun around easily due to the puddle below her, actually if that hallway wasn't so small she would have done the splits.

Without a second thought he spun her around and rammed his tool into her all too welcoming box stretching her to her limits (due to the changes she would be tight within a hour of sex, no matter how long, hard or rough the sex was) she screamed half out of pain and the other half pleasure.

"That's right slut! scream!!!"

"Yes!" she screamed "Fuck your whore!! Use me like a fuck doll!! That's all I'm good for, a cum rag!!! Ohh!!!"

The dirtier she spoke the harder he fucked her. This went on for an hour until.

"Oh fuck!!!" he didn't cum as much this time but he wasn't done he looked around and saw Vanessa's room slightly a jarred. He began to walk in his daughter's room and saw Sara was too exhausted to follow, so he took her by the arm and dragged her into the room. It was easy to slid her to the end of the hallway with all the cum, sweat, and juices she was laying in. He threw her on their daughter's bed.

"Wait honey what are you doing this is-" she never finished the statement because Nathan, in one motion, slapped her and stuck his fat iron rod in her ass, and surprisingly it went in smoothly it was tighter then her pussy and hotter.

"Don't try to sound like a mother now, you whore!!" Nathan said between pumps. "Your as I said, you're nothing but a hole now!!! You understand!!"

Sara started crying but this didn't slow the rhythm of their fucking.

"You're a whore and I will make everyone in this house my own personal whore."

Again she began to cry again

"And!!" he continued, "You'll help me do it." he began to laugh.

Sara now understood why Nathan went into Vanessa's room, she was such a vain girl that she had a big poster of herself in her cheerleader outfit on the wall above her bed. Sara looked back and saw him intently staring at their daughter. Sara cried again not because her husband wanted to fuck their daughter but instead because she really wanted to see it happen and taste her...this disgusted her but the realization of her “want” to rape her daughter made the tears flow... Like her last bit of humanity flowed from her tears and dried up as if it never existed.

Before the night was done Nathan fucked all her holes four more times. In fact they collapsed on their youngest child's bed as the sun began to rise. Both dreaming of what they would do with their own children when they came back.

As the day broke, there was no sign of the fog and every one who stayed inside felt little effects. But soon these effects would echo throughout the town of Fall Lake and and change the meaning of family and love.


	2. A taste of things to cum...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa, the family tease is going to get her just desserts...

All the Hobbs children felt little to no affects from the fog. The only one that was outside at the time was Johnny and the baseball camp was too far away.

Vanessa Was just waking up and for some reason her covers were wet, and she didn't know why. Still at the age of twelve she knew little to nothing about sex. The only thing she knew was that boys wanted her and that she could make them act weird... to her advantage. Yes, she was a classic tease and who could blame her she was 4'10" blond like her mother, she had impressive B cups, her waist was thin, she might not have the longest legs but she had a bubble butt that drove all the boys crazy (and secretly her brothers and father)

She knew she was gorgeous and she would always wonder why her twin sister, Sammie, would go in such an opposite direction. Her sister was a goth/emo or something. All she knew was she was so dark she wore dark lipstick dark eyeliner and black nail-polish. She had the same curves as her but she would hide it in all that grungy black clothing she would wear. She couldn't understand her, she was cute in her own way, but they did get into a lot of arguments since middle school. But whatever...

She changed out of her wet clothes and hid her wet blankets, before heading downstairs to take a shower.

"Good morning dear," Krissy's mom greeted her "Did you girls have fun last night?"

"Yes Mrs.-"

"Call me Diana," She said before Vanessa had the chance to finish. She looked like she was in a good mood like mom does when all the kids are away for a day or two. I guess she's rested, she thought to herself, still clueless about "the birds and the bees"

"Every thing was great last night, we had a lot of fun."

"We did too" Diana said under her breath.

"What?" Vanessa asked innocently.

"Oh nothing dear, I was just saying, it was good you girls had fun." She said as she caressed the girl's cheek

"O-oh, Ok." she said unexpectedly enjoying the feeling of her hand on her face after a moment she recomposed herself and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'll go wake up the other girls so we can all have breakfast then I'll drive you girls home." she said winking at the innocent tease...

"O-ok." Vanessa said as she took another nervous bite of toast. The young girl was a bit confused at her feelings but soon shrugged it off and finished her breakfast

-At the Hobbs house-

It was nearly noon when Sara woke up. She stretched and out of the corner of her eye she saw her husbands flaccid partner. The first thing on her mind was I should wake that thing up first. As she lowered her head ready to take his member into her mouth she noticed how much dried cum and dried juices were on it she now knew with out a doubt she was a complete whore, cause she instinctively knew this was what her mouth was for, it excited her.

Nathan woke up with the feeling of soft wetness around his dick and he knew his slut wife was doing her job. They quickly finished and he went into the shower. On the other hand Sara went straight downstairs to cook him brunch still smelling like stale sex.

Nathan came downstairs holding a towel in his hands and nothing else. He sat at the head of the table as usual, using the towel on the seat, as Sara served him. When she was done he looked at her and motioned the floor beneath him , she understood right away and gave him another blowjob under the table.

After about 20 min Nathan was done, he patted Sara on the head to hurry and she did. He was satisfied and sat at the tv to watch as she ate his scraps and then asked permission to take a shower, he gave it.

Soon 12:30 came around and they heard the car dropping Vanessa off. She was wearing her cheerleader uniform. She had her own key and came in without thinking... not knowing her life and her role in the family would change.

Nathan was waiting behind the door knowing his daughter, she would come in and ignore everything until all her bags were inside and close the door.

"Mom, Dad, are you h-"

Nathan grabbed her from behind and Sara put a blindfold on her and soon she was tied up with her legs spread. She struggled but it was no use she was at the mercy of whoever tied her up.

"Who's there?" She said through her tears, with that a gag was put on her and her blindfold was removed.

"Mom?! Dad?!" she thought only half way believing it. They looked so different mom looked younger and more sexy, Dad looked sexy... so sexy.... what was she thinking she that was her father... she thought trying to shake the thought out of her mind... it didn't help the thought of her daddy started to..

"Look honey the little slut is getting wet." She heard her mother say.

"Yeah she looks like she's getting ready for me." Her father sneered "Why don't you help her get ready."

Vanessa was confused until he saw her mother lower her face to her private spot.

"Mmmmhhh...." Escaped from her as this new sensation washed over her, it was incredible.

"Oh you like mommy eating you out?" Her father asked.

Vanessa unconsciously nodded getting lost in the feeling of her mother's mouth.

Sara was enjoying this, the taste the feeling of heat on her tongue. This was not the first time she tasted pussy, she experimented in high school but she didn't enjoy it as much as the other girl so after a few months of "experimenting" she went back to dick and haven't looked back... until now. Maybe it was because it was a such a young pussy or maybe it was because it was her daughter but she knew this wasn't the last time she would be eating out another cunt. She actually started to become excited that she would get to taste all her girls.

"Wow I didn't know your mother was such a carpet muncher..." Nathan looked down, "Well it looks like my little slut shaved her carpet, you fucking whore" His daughter looked up at him with "help me" eyes and Nathan just laughed.

Soon Nathan could see that Vanessa was getting close so he put his hand on Sara's shoulder and she reluctantly stopped.

"Kiss your 'daughter,' show her how much you love her." He said with an evil grin on his face.

The shock of being rapped by her parents and being brought her to the brink orgasm Vanessa could no longer speak so when the gag was removed all she did was drool.

Her mother licked the drool from her face and gave her a kiss, tongue and all, for a good five seconds. It was actually the best kiss Vanessa had ever had so good it almost made her cum. She was so confused that she went blank for a moment when her father ripped off her panties and turned her over and her mother started to rub her snatch all over her soft lips she didn't notice. Not until Nathan penetrated her without mercy, she screamed in her mothers hot box giving her mother an interesting sensation. She kept screaming and crying though her mom's muff, for them to stop but it seemed it just excited them.

"Do you really want me to stop baby?" Nathan said sarcastically.

She didn't answer either way but he noticed that she started crying less and though she was tied up he could feel she wasn't struggling anymore so he undid the ropes and sat a little ways from her and said "If you don't want anymore you can go to your room."

With that he pulled out of her. Part of her was relived but the rest of her felt so... empty. For awhile now, what her daddy was doing felt... good, really good and the way her mother moaned when she was licking her made her feel sexy.

"Go on, if you don't want anymore you can go." her father said sternly. "But if you sit on my cock again you are a slut forever and you will be treated like one, ok?"

The word slut hit her hard but it also made her feel like it was right and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to feel her daddy in her again. She got up and looked down the hall and then looked at her mother fingering herself she looked yummy she thought licking her lips, and then she looked at her daddy's juicy dick. She began walking... she had enough of this craziness... she wasn't a slut... she repeated to herself over and over again with each step.

"Please daddy make this slut feel good!!!!" She heard herself shout. She was shocked to find herself back on her daddy's fat cock... but how... she meant to leave!! She wasn't a slut! She was a tease... Than it finally clicked she WAS a slut, she wanted to get fucked by ALL of the boys and men she teased... all her classmates she gave panty shots to, all the jocks she "accidentally" brushed against, all the teachers she pouted for acting like a "bad girl" who needed a spanking, even the weird guy at the corner. It was her calling, her purpose. It made her feel so sexy when she was teasing them but it would feel way better... for every one if she shared her pussy... her mouth and every thing she was... a slut... yes that's what she was...

"I want to fuck every one!!!" she exclaimed "I want my pussy touched, fucked, and tasted by everyone I know!!!" she said "And anyone else that will have me!!!" she finally understood... a tease is a slut waiting to happen... it all made sense to her now she was waiting for a dick to bring out her true nature... Vanessa began to cry.

"What's wrong slut?" Her father asked her without slowing his pace.

"I feel so lucky..." she said, "That my Daddy was the one to show me what I am... Ohhhh... Thank you daddy." Nathan didn't answer but instead began to fuck her harder until she started to hum... he was proud at his little slut, she finally knows what she is... He smiled as he pounded his daughter's pussy harder.

And with that he exploded in her. Soon afterwards she came and after about a minute the two collapsed on the floor Nathan withdrew his softening snake out of his slut daughter. Sara crawled over and started to eat the cum leaking out of her baby girl.

"That's it Whore lick that cum out." Nathan said, Vanessa laughed a little.

"She is a whore, look at her go." She said pushing he mother's head into her pussy.

"Mommy should learn how to share." She said grabbing her mother by the hair and bring face close for a kiss sucking as much cum as she could.

By the end of this session Vanessa also changed... her lips got plumper her hips slightly widened her breast went from a B cup to large C's for a twelve year old it looked dam sexy.

"That's good, my slut and my whore are getting along." Nathan said with his wicked smile.

The two grinned with cum-soaked smiles and went back to their sharing session.

Nathan just sat back and wondered would it be this easy to turn Peter and Sammie. He knew it would feel good to sleep with twins in his bed tonight and he always wanted to try some boypussy.


	3. Birth by cock, Birth by mouth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammie and Peter will return home to a whole new family dynamic... what will their roll be?

"Peter hurry up or Aunt Julie is gonna leave us!!!" Sammie called hurrying to put on her boot.

Sammie was a Goth; she wanted to be everything her sister wasn't. She was dressed in her gray plaid miniskirt; long knee high boots, striped thigh high stockings, a tight white button up shirt, a matching grey plaid tie, black suspenders, red gloves with black lace over it and thick black glasses. Her dyed black hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing black lipstick... she was HOT to say the least, no matter what she tried her face was still really cute... with her goth look she looked more like a sexpot than anything else.

"Ok, ok... I'm coming..." he called after her, "I'm almost done." He said as Peter looked for his other shoe.

Peter was a low key kinda kid, a little on the skinny side, he didn't have any distinguishing features... or at least non that he would be proud of... his face looked a little feminine, his body was way under developed, he wore baggy clothes to hide his under developed body and embarrassingly shapely bubble butt... 'My brother has the same type of butt' he thought 'but his is more... manly... Peter blushed, thinking of his brother's ass... "I- I'm just t- thinking h- how I'll look w- when I get his age." he said trying to get his brother's bubble butt out of his mind... with not much success.

The fog came through their area but not much of it seeped into the house... Aunt Julie and Uncle Tim were a little friskier but Aunt Julie did look a little sexier this morning... Sammie and Peter noticed.

Aunt Julie's tits grew a little, her waist shrunk a bit and her lips seemed fuller. She was wearing her slinkiest dress... sadly she was normally conservative... so her outfit wasn't that flashy just some jeans, a white spaghetti strap top and red high heels, though her clothes were plain, it looked rather hot on her... with her red hair and knock out body made her look a little like a sexier, classier version of Peggy Bundy (from 'Married with Children').

The three waved at their cousin, two older boys (11, 13) and a young girl (8). The boys both looked prepubescent and the girl looked like a frilly Lolita.

"See you guys later." The two said as they entered the car.

-Back at the Hobbs house hold-

"Oh eat me whore!!!" Vanessa screamed as she rubbed her mother's face into her petite pussy.

"Ok that's enough; you and your mother have to get ready for Peter and Sammy." Nathan said knowing they would be back by three."

The teen slut reluctantly let her mother go. Sara fell down almost unconscious but still smiling, licking her lips. They all took a shower and cleaned up before they arrived... as they cleaned the last bit of the mess Julie's car pulled up.

There was a knock on the door, it was Julie, and she was helping the kids bring in their bags. Nathan noticed that his sister looked hotter... she must have gone through what he did.

"Hey sis." He said looking at her slightly nicer body.

"Hey little bro," She winked at him noticing his raging hard on she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Thanks for bringing the kids back." It's true her ass had gotten a little more bubbly but only slightly... something in him told him she wasn't fully changed... so he would have to 'infect' the kids after she left he wouldn't want any complications.

Nathan played innocent until his sister left, and after she did he put his plan into action.

"Come on kids it's lunch time." Sara said as she and Vanessa set the table, exchanging knowing grins.

They ate like a family... but Peter and Sammie noticed that they seemed different. Sara and Vanessa were wearing baggier clothing to hide their new curves but their faces still looked different.

"Ummm... m- mom did you do something d- different w- with your hair... or make-up?" Sammie asked.

"Oh... yeah... I- I did... do you like it?" She said flipping her hair back.

The two kids were uneasy but shrugged it off... they continued eating....

For some reason Peter and Sammie started to get really sleepy but they continued to eat soon the two blacked out.

-...Later-

"Wakey, wakey kid." A voice called.

The darkness suddenly broke as Peter blinked... it was cold, why was it cold and who was that voice calling him?

"Come on son it's time to wake up."

The voice had started to come in more clearly... it was a man. But why was he so sleepy? What was he doing?

"What's going on? Wasn't I just eating with mom and dad-" Something finally hit him "Dad!!!?" It was his father's voice!? The shock finally snapped the boy out of his grogginess. What was going on? Why was he in his room... and why was he naked? He looked around and came face to face with his dad's dick.

"Come on boy I thought you were gonna sleep through your first blowjob." Nathan said as he pushed his cock into his son's shocked mouth.

"Mmmuuufffuummmff..." The boy tried to ask 'what was going on,' but apparently couldn't.

"Mmmmm... that was good keep humming son I love that feeling." Nathan said as he began to pump his meat in and out of his boy's mouth. "I was starting to wonder if we put too much sleeping pills in your food." He laughed. "Now keep on going son, use your tongue."

"Mmmmmmm..." Peter found himself following his father's order... why was he doing this and what was this taste in his mouth? It was so good, but what was it? He wanted to taste more of it... but this is wrong... even if it tastes soooooo goo- No it's not right... The battle in his mind raged.

"Why is dad doing this to us?" he thought. "This is so g- fucked up." he thought catching himself.

Peter always saw himself as un-finished... he always thought he would grow up to be as big and strong as his father and brother.... brother?... He began wonder how Johnny's dick taste- NO! This is still wrong, he tried to convince himself... He was a man... but why was he so skinny? *you’re not a man* the thought flashed in his mind as if answering his question. No he is a man he repeated as he began to deep-throat daddy... A man he said over and over in his mind... He just needs time to grow more... he's just a late bloomer *except it* ...He will grow more muscle soon *It's a lie* ...He'll find girls attractive *Wrong!!!* ...The struggle continued his mind.

"Ok son that's enough." his father said.

Peter felt a little sad but he tried to shake that thought from his mind.

"I need to try that fine ass of yours." he said as he flipped the shocked boy around, positioning him face down, ass up.

He tried not to but he felt flattered when his dad called his ass "fine" he actually blushed a little. Wait- what is he going to do he thought... in the darkest part of his heart he knew but his logical mind wouldn't allow the answer to come through. So he was shocked when Nathan slowly pushed into his son's boypussy.

"Wow Petey you’re tight, tighter then all of the girls in this house put together." He said as he pushed more of his daddy meat into the confused boy's ass. "Come on Petey push when I push... it will start to feel better."

Why was he so feminine Peter wondered *you're a girl* ...why was his lips so pouty *better blow jobs* ... why... why was he starting to enjoy this? ... *you're a girl* *you're a fag* *you're a sissy*.... The voice began to pound in his mind and as his father found his prostate-

"I'm a SISSY FAG!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he pushed back against his father's cock. "Fuck you're sissy's boypussy!!!" He demanded.

After the pain and getting used to the fucking he was getting something began to hit him. But the moment his father hit his love button he knew. The voices were his, his inner self coming out the repressed part of him he tried to deny... he was a dick sucking, cum swallowing, cock hole sissy...

"That's right Sissy, I knew you wanted dick for some time now." Nathan said as he started to fuck him harder. "You seem to "accidentally" walk in on your brother or me a little too often."

It was true he loved walking in on them after a shower or when he knows they're taking a piss just to catch a glimpse of those tasty cocks. It felt good to know that was the reason he did that... it makes sense now he has always been a sissy fag that wanted his father's and brother's cock... hell any cock... he wanted to feel as much as he could... different types, sizes, colors... Peter began to drool as his imagination ran wild with all the cock he would get.

"Ok Sissy here's your reward for being such a good fag." Nathan said as he started to spurt into his son's boypussy, the thick man juice covered Peter's insides. Each jet hitting the boy's hot spot making the newly born Sissy have his first anal orgasm.

After Peter recovered from the intense orgasm he noticed he had changed, his lips seemed heavier, his shape was even more feminine, his arms and legs were more delicate, his hips were wider, his ass seemed heavier and he didn't notice yet but all the hair on his body was gone he was as smooth as a new born baby but the biggest change was his cock and balls. His balls were big for his size almost the size of golf balls and his dick was average, about six inches and thin. Peter always thought he would "grow" more with puberty but that thought faded after he excepted he was a sissy. Now his cock and balls were almost child size. He was now barely three inches hard and his balls looked like one small smooth sack. Peter felt for his balls and found they were about the size of chick peas...

Nathan noticed his new Sissy had changed more drastically then the women... but he wasn't complaining.

"Come on Sissy; let’s see how your sister is doing." He said

"Ok daddy." He got up but his legs were wobbly Nathan caught him before he fell. The feeling of his daddy's strong arms felt so wonderful.

"I want to see all my girls eat pussy." He said as he steadied his son.

The thought occurred to Petey "Me too daddy?" He asked wanting to be thought of as a girl.

"Of course, you’re my newest daughter." He said patting him on the head. Nathan had to admit if it wasn't for his now little dick Peter would pass for a girl not only that but a pretty hot one at that.

"Yay!!" He said almost falling over "I think my name should be Patty or something..."

"Whatever you want Sissy." Nathan said "But don't you want a sexier name?"

"Ooooo... I can choose my new sissy name?" He half way shouted like a giddy school girl. "Umm...P...Pu...Pa...Po- Porsha!!!"

"Ok that's your new name." Nathan said in a mater-of-fact way.

"B- But you'll still call me..." Porsha looked like a girl about to confess her feelings

"Don't worry Sissy," Porsha's eyes gleamed at the sound of his daddy's pet name for him. "You'll always be Sissy to me."

They left for the twin's room. He wasn't sure it was the changes or he was walking like what he thought women walked but Porsha now walked with a sexy swing, his ass swung and rolled like he had been doing it all his life...

-Elsewhere-

What's going on? "Mmmmm... Ahhhh...." Sammie was shocked to hear her own voice moaning... Her body was hot and tingling all over. She never felt anything like it before-

"Oh! Hey baby, enjoy your nap?" It was her mother... Sammie looked down and saw her mother and sister both eating and licking her pussy.

"What the fuck is going on- ahhhhh....?" Vanessa began to suck hard on her twin's clit.

The last thing she remembered was eating and getting super sleepy. It seemed like they've been at it for a while now. Sammie looked around and noticed she was in her room. Her mom and sister were totally naked but she only had her top and panties removed. 

"What the hell is happening?!" She demanded to know.

"Well..." Sara started speaking "Mommy and Daddy want to... bring the family closer..."

Something in Sammie started stirring... "Stop lying!!!" She grabbed her mother's hair and brought it up to her face.

"Ok!" Sara cowered "We wanted to fuck you, all of you..." She confessed... Sara was turned on by her daughter's forcefulness.

The sight of her scared mother of her started to awaken something deep inside her... B- But this is wrong... The look in her mother's eyes made her wetter then she had ever been. No, she said to herself. She let her mother go. Sara went straight back to eating her pussy.

"So how did I get here?" Vanessa felt the icy look in her sister's eyes bearing down on her. 

"W- We put sleeping pills in your food." She said trying not to anger her... why was she so intimidating all of a sudden, she thought.

The fact that her mom and sister were kneeling in front of her was hot- wrong. Again she began to get angry. But she wasn’t sure if it was because she didn't understand what was going on or that she liked what was going...

"Fuckit." Sammie said grabbed her mother's hair again. *Smack*

"What?" Sara was shocked but even more turned on feeling the sting of her daughter's slap on her face. Vanessa was so shocked that she stopped eating pussy.

"Don't what me!" She spat "If you wanted to eat my pussy just ask!" she said.

"Y- Yes."

"Yes what?" She asked

"Yes S- Mistress." The smile on Sammie's face said it all she was happy with the name.

"And you did I say you could stop?!" She grabbed the slut by the hair and began rubbing her face into her wet box. Vanessa struggled to breath and eat-out her twin as much as possible.

"You've become a real Bitch." A voice said from behind her.

"So what?" she said turning around to see... what looked like Peter and her father... "Peter? What happened to you?"

"My name is Porsha now." He said but felt slightly afraid of her so he said it while hiding behind his daddy's strong arms.

"He's a sissy now." He said like he was pointing out what a window is.

"Ha! I always knew you were a sissy little bitch." She scoffed.

"I know isn't it cool?" Porsha said in a cutesy voice.

"Whatever...” she said a little disappointed with his reaction.” So daddy, have you come to eat my pussy too." she said in an arrogantly. Before she knew it she was face down, with her dad's cock shoved up her no longer virgin hole.

"Ohhh!!! Ahhh!!! Ow!!!"

"You will learn respect Bitch!!!" He said savagely fucking her raw. "I'm the top dick around here!!! Understand?!" He said not slowing down one bit.

With tears in her eyes, and a sore cunt she knew her place. She might have been above her mother and sister but not her daddy. After the most of the pain subsided she began to really enjoy this fuck,

She looked around and saw her mother eating out Pe- Porsha's ass while he ate out Vanessa.

"I like where this family is going." she thought as she felt her fourth orgasm.


	4. Double your pleasure... double your fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two youngest kids cum home...

Down the street from the Hobbs' house were Janet and her twin boys, Teddy (11) and DJ (11 name- Danny junior). The Hobbs twins were spending a night at their house.

DJ was awake when the fog rolled through he went to the bathroom and opened the window to "air it out" after he was done...

The next day the kids played until about six o'clock and soon after the twin's mother walked Kaden and Tina home. As they left, DJ stood up and looked at his brother with evil eyes.

"Ok bro; let me teach you your place." DJ laughed as he removed his pants showing off his new 6 inch dick. 

-Back at the Hobbs home-

Janet knocked on the door and Sara answered... she thought she looked different but she didn't have time to think about it for long, she had to get back to her kids, so she brushed it off and left the two with her, quickly making her way back home.

"Hey kids, daddy is waiting for you in your room." Sara smiled

"Ok," They said as they innocently ran up the stairs. Sara watched them and thought how small they and innocent they were. The fraternal twins were preemies, born almost a month early due to complications. They were 12 but looked more like an 8 yr. old

They burst through the door but their room it was dark... the lack of illumination made them stop in their tracks; the smiles that once shone on their face immediately vanished. The two were filled with unease as they cautiously turned the lights on.

"Hey kids, I've been waiting." It was Nathan, their father sitting in the middle of the room completely naked. His legs were crossed like a man, giving the two innocent kids a vivid view of his large penis.

The two were about to scream when the two older twins came from behind and covered their mouths.

"No, no... Kids need to be more polite, and not raise their voice." Sammie said wearing a hot red and black corset with matching gloves, stockings, gloves and pumps. The shapely 13 yr. old was practically overflowing in her getup.

"That's right baby sis and plus you'll love what's coming next..." Vanessa said to Tina, She wearing a pink and white version of her twin's outfit except for her short white cheerleader skirt and she had a black collar that said slut on it Sammie was holding the chain.

"...Well not at first but soon after he starts, you'll be screaming for more." Porsha said kissing his little brother Kaden on the cheek. To the boy's surprise, he noticed it was his big brother Peter. B- But he was dressed... like a... a girly slut boy. Porsha had on long white knee high socks, a plaid skirt that cover only half his butt... it was almost like a belt. He had on a short button up crop top with a matching plaid tie... he was making Kaden's small penis hard looking at him.

"It looks like we're almost ready." Sara smiled as she watched her older twins put ball gags on the two younger ones. They soon stripped the sobbing, confused kids and bound their hands and legs to a couple of chairs.

"There we go." Sara said smiling as she admiring the two young bodies trebling in fear. They were 12 yrs. old but there were no signs that puberty had even touched them... They were a perfect little shota/loli pair.

Nathan smiled as he slowly walked over to Tina. "Hey baby I have a present for you." He said as he traced her lower lip with the tip of cock, coating it with his pre-cum. Tears flowed down the little girl's face as her father took advantage of her helplessness.

She was wondering why this was happening, why was her family acting so strange, why was her no-no place feeling so weird, wet... and, and hot... She began rubbing her legs together out of instinct. The smell coming from her daddy's thingy was making her head spin.

Meanwhile Kaden was getting attention from his mother and sissified brother. What is happening, he thought as the girly-boy lowered his head surrounding his little cock with his warm, soft lips licking his little hard head. Why is Peter licking his pee-pee and why is mommy sucking his nipple. It felt so weird but s- so good.

"Mmmmufffummm..." Was all the kid could say... but soon his muffled sounds began to sound more like moans. 

In the corner, the twin girls were playing with each other.

"That's it slut, eat my sweet pussy!" Sammie demanded as she yanked on her twin's chain, pulling her closer to her dripping box smothering Vanessa's face for a second, covering her face in her sister's tasty pussy juice.

Tina's hips began to buck desperately trying to relieve her loins. Nathan smiled as he watched his daughter's body change into the sexiest loli he'd ever seen in real life. The first change was her lips it plumped up almost twice its original size. Instead of a boney frame, she filled out giving her a cute bubble butt, very slight hips, thick nipples and slight boobs but not enough to warrant even the smallest bra. Her arms and legs also filled out complementing her new loli shape.

"Mmmm..." Tina moaned as she caressed her daddy's cock with her cheek.

"I think we won't need this anymore." He said smiling as he removed her ball gag and untying her from her chair.

"D- Daddy I- I feel weird..." She said as if she was drunk. Once her hands were free, they went straight to her now puffy, hairless pussy.

"Its ok baby, just do what feels natural." He said as he watched one of her hands grab his cock and begin to stroke it... but her hand barley fit around his perverse tool. Nathan watched in anticipation as his little girl cautiously licked the tip of the head. He smiled wickedly as her face changed from fear to complete ecstasy, soon she devoured the whole thing stuffing as much of her daddy's dick into her mouth as she could, almost choking herself.

"Now, now honey, be patient you'll be able to take the whole thing in time." He said patting her head trying to calm her down. Tina looked up at him with the most adorable light brown eyes he'd ever seen. Nathan looked over at Kaden and smiled as he watched his wife and sissy son untie the boy.

Kaden still looked confused but he was his boner wasn't fooling anyone. He had changed too; his face became more childlike his lips slightly puffed up, his body also filled out like his sister and sissy brother but with a flatter chest, slight hips and a bubble but almost bigger than his sister's. What surprised Nathan was the boy's cock had grown to about 6 1/2 inches. With the boy's small frame, it looked huge but his balls remained relatively small... about the size of one large walnut.

"Are you ok little brother?" Porsha said with a full on kiss.

The big-dicked-shota (well relatively big) pushed his brother down breaking their kiss. The sissy fell on the floor with a girly ~nuha~ sound. He was on his side but the little boy flipped him over, ass up and rammed his hard boy tool into his brother's boypussy.

"Uhhhhh...." Porsha exclaimed in surprise.

"Mommy wants to play too." Sara said as she moved over to her girly son and forced his face into her crotch as she kissed her shota son as deep as she could.

Nathan smiled and wondered if it would be this easy to convert his last son. He had always admired his son's body; his toned chest and arms, his well-shaped ass... and the smug face... he wanted to fuck that face and to fuck his ass raw.

"Soon..." He said as he face fucked his daughter's wanting mouth. "...Soon." He began to laugh at the thought of owning his whole family.


	5. Family twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh... After every thing, what will happen to the Hobbs family?

-Friday night-

Johnny was out for a late night walk when he saw the strange fog roll into his town...

"Whoa! Hope everyone's ok... that fog looks crazy." He said as he made his way back to his bunk.

-Sunday morning-

"Ok troop, we had a great training camp this weekend. I've seen a lot of improvement in your game, so I'd like to thank you all for your hard work. I know we can cream North High next week."

The young men cheered and hollered as they made their way to the buses, each one would drop them off at their respective houses.

The boys were exhausted... so much so that they didn't notice that the town looked almost empty...

"Johnny Hobbs... Johnny!!" The bus driver yelled for the boy thinking he was sleeping... which he was right.

"Oh sorry sir, thank you..." The boy said letting out a mighty yawn then grabbing his stuff and walking off the bus. He stretched again before he made his way home.

Not thinking much Johnny Hobbs unlocked the door made his way in, threw his bag on the couch, sat down and fell asleep.

From the shadows, the naked Nathan appeared smiling wickedly at the sleeping boy. The rest of the family came into view...

When the teen woke up he was surrounded by... what looked like extremely sexy versions of his family...

Sara, his mom, was dressed like a complete an utter whore and had the body to prove it. Her tits were bursting out of the bustier making her hips flare out giving her thick body a perfect, lushes shape. She was wearing black thigh-high net stockings and red nine-inch heels that only matched her lipstick and nails, she might look like a streetwalker but she was hot.

Peter, was dressed in very tight, pink speedos, matching pink and white sports bra, and just for affect white clip-on suspenders connecting the two pieces of clothing, two in the front and a cross formation in the back. The pink and white shoes and white knee-high socks completed the sissy-boy's assemble. Why was he dressed like that and why did he look so good, Johnny wondered.

Sammie had on black and lavender gothic-lolita style lingerie complete with black frilly thigh-highs and garter belt, both with lavender trim, a corset with ripped, sheer lavender fabric over black lace, black frilly gloves that went a little past the wrist, with a lavender ribbon wrapped in a delicate pattern, and a black choker to finish the look.

Vanessa was wearing an altered version of her cheerleader uniform. It was still in her school's colors, light blue and white, but the skirt was shorter barely covering her young bald pussy. Her top was now just a light blue and white, crop top... but with her new cup size, it looked more like a small bathing suit top that barely contained her now rather large C cups. Finally her white sneakers and knee-high socks (pulled down so they bunch up at her ankles).

Kaden had on simple, tight bloomer-like shorts that strained against his building hard-on. Regular white socks, regular sneakers, and a tight tank top that showed off his hardened nipples.

Tina had on tight daisy dukes, so tight that she didn't need to zipper it up or button it, she had on a bikini top that did everything except hide her hard nipples and her hair was tied up in twin pigtails.

"W- What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry honey...” His overly sexy mom said as she lowered herself toward his cock. Her hot mouth engulfed his rod and the feeling of her soft lips intensified the feeling. 

"Mom what are you- OH! Ahhh...- doing?" he asked still in a daze.

"Don't worry son just go with the flow." His father said stroking his hard cock just a few inches from his face.

Johnny's mind was still foggy but he knew this wasn't a dream... the feeling of his mom's mouth was too real for anything else... but why was he looking at his father's cock so intensely he wondered as he unconsciously licked his lips.

He watched as the older twins began to "play" with each other, Sammie produced a rather large strap-on in which Vanessa quickly jumped on and began impaling herself on the plastic toy.

The two younger twins were dominating Peter as Tina buried his face into her young pussy and Kaden was steadily pounding the sissy from behind.

Johnny could feel his mind breaking as his eyes took in these acts of debauchery and sin being performed by non-other than his own family... he wanted more!

He grabbed his daddy's cock and began to suck it, savoring the taste of his precum... it was weird at first but the more he tasted it the more he wanted. He tried to copy his mother's technic but he couldn't keep up... it didn't matter cause Nathan was getting off from the boy trying so hard to please him.

Soon Johnny came into his mother's mouth and in turn, his father came into his mouth. This being his first load he'd ever swallowed, a lot of his daddy's juices spilled out, running down his young chiseled face. 

"I didn't know my son was such a slut." Nathan said getting hard again at the sight of his son's freshly fucked face. 

"What's going on?" Johnny asked again but this time with more intrigue then fear or confusion.

"Well I thought it would be nice if we became closer as a family." His father said as he sat on the couch next to him.

"Really?" Johnny said excitedly as he looked around at all the pussy, ass and mouths that were now his to enjoy. his lustful fantasies were interrupted by his father lifting him up and slowly sliding him onto his cock... the feeling of being filled was amazing... he wondered why he didn't do this before. His ass was meant to be used and filled with dick especially his daddy's dick! But something was missing he wanted to use his dick too.

"Come here whore!" He demanded, pulling his mother up onto his now hard pole. Sara smiled as she obediently obeyed her son's demand. Filling her pussy with young hard dick.

They got into a groove with each bounce making the penetration more intense for the other.

"Fuck me!" Sara screamed "Fuck your whore of a mother!!!!" between each thrust.

"Oh! Fuck!!" Was all Johnny could say, the feeling of pussy on his cock and his daddy's dick in his ass took away any other word he could come up with.

After twenty minutes of this and an intense orgasm, they all collapsed onto each other.

"That was crazy..." Johnny said as he felt his dad's cock softening in his ass.

"Yup and it was just the beginning." Nathan said smiling at the boy.

Johnny pushed off his mother like he was moving a sack of potatoes, his cock popped out of her with a 'pop' sound as she fell on the floor, her son's jizz flowing from her pussy.

"Hey pops..." He said a bit hesitantly "C- can I try your ass?" He asked.

Nathan was waiting for him to ask. Ever since this whole thing started, he wanted to get fucked but all the boys had dicks that were a little too small. But Johnny had a cock almost as big as himself a full 7 inches but since he was infected, it had grown to 8 1/2 inches and 2 inches thick.

"Sure son." He said bending over the couch pulling his ass cheeks apart for the boy.

Johnny slammed his cock into his father's ass balls deep in an instant. Luckily, for Nathan the fog had changed his body to except such a harsh fucking. So instead of pain he felt instant pleasure.

"Oh!!! FUCK!!!" Was all he said as he felt his son ravage his ass with his thick cock. It was wonderful the feeling of being taken so forcefully. He never knew it felt so good that he began to squeal like a girl, begging his son to fuck him harder and deeper.

As Johnny heard his father beg for his cock he got harder and it seemed like he grew bigger, cause he did his cock was now 9 inches staying 2 inches thick. Something inside him grew, a feeling of being dominant. He grabbed his father's hair making him arch back, forced his massive cock to go deeper into his bowls...

"Take it bitch!!" The boy demanded "Take it you fucking cuckold." he said getting as rough as he could with his father's ass.

Nathan now knew his place he was his son's fuck toy to... he would do anything for his cock anything... This was his thought as he passed out from the mind-blowing orgasm his son had given him.

-The next weekend-

Johnny woke up with Tina bouncing on his cock as Kaden sucked his nipples... it was their turn to wake him up and they were enjoying their duty.

After they came, they washed up. In other words, had sex in the shower, and came down for breakfast. Sara and Nathan were fixing it and after serving it they both went to their new spot in front of the kitchen table to put on their breakfast show for the kids, they each had a dog fuck them making sure to take their knots. They had become living sex toys for the kids, but they still worked, made money and balanced the checkbooks. They were both addicted to Johnny's cock so what could they do?

"Are they coming?" Porsha asked out of the blue

"I already told you they'll be here" Johnny said pretending to get tired of him asking. He promised that he would get the whole baseball team over to gang bang him. He thought it was cute that he kept on asking... "If you ask again I'll-" 

"So they are coming?" Porsha said with a devious smile.

"Ok that's it!" He grabbed the sissy, bent him over the table and fucked him hard. The other kids followed suit.

Kaden grabbed Vanessa bent her over pushed her face to the floor and proceeded to fuck her. Sammie grabbed Tina and pushed her face into her pussy forcing the all too willing girl to eat her out.

This is a perfect family, Johnny thought as he shot his seed into the satisfied sissy.

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when this story hits 1,000 hits I will post my next story...


End file.
